


New Starts and New Loves

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: After Meenah left her, Vriska thought she had nothing until an unlikely figure came along and offered her another chance to live the life she had just lost, the snapshots of what that life was like afterwards.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Vriska Serket/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 2





	New Starts and New Loves

Vriska Serket sat alone in the middle of some dream bubble she couldn’t remember getting too. Her hair was unbraided and cut down to a more moderate size, wearing her old jacket draped over her shoulders loosely, if only to hide the tattoo of the anchor that she now regretted getting.   
  
She couldn’t believe that not only had another version of herself could be such a bitch but that Meenah agreed and  _ went _ with her. Tears pricked her eyes and she rubbed at them in agitation, determined not to cry again. She had already done that eight times already. She counted every single time.   
  
Biting her lip, she was truly at a loss about what to do now. Vriska hadn’t thought the relationship would be perfect but she certainly thought that actually being  _ happy _ and not having to give a shit about a majority of things was something Meenah was all for. With a bitter snort, she shook her head and sniffed. Nothing in her life could ever come that easily.   
  
A shadow fell over her, and she hugged her jacket around her body more tightly and stood up, wheeling around to give 8 pieces of her mind to whoever had the misfortune of stumbling across her, but her dark scowl and harsh words died before they ever left her lips as she realized she was face to face with the last person she ever expected to see.   
  
Damara hadn’t said a word, just stood there silently. That normal, cruel and teasing smile on her face had completely vanished, and instead replaced with a look that in her current state, Vriska couldn’t quite pinpoint. The older troll walked over to Vriska slowly, hands up to show she meant no harm, not that Vriska thought she had a chance in hell of taking on Damara anyways.   
  
“What do you want?” She tried to sound tough, but her voice broke unnaturally and Vriska shivered despite herself, it wasn’t even cold.   
  
The older troll stood closer to her, staring into her eyes with her own blank white ones and pointed at Vriska. “Meenah hurt you too, right?”    
  
It took Vriska a few moments to realize what she was saying over her thick accent, but she looked away and nodded. “Yeah. Pretty badly. Why do you care?” She didn’t mean to sound so accusing, but she really didn’t want to deal with the other woman’s stupid ideas of revenge. “If you think I’m going to start going on a murderous rampage against Meenah then I’m sorry to disappoint but I think I just want to be alone right now.”   
  
She squeezed her eyes tightly to block the tears again, the lump in her throat rising and she was mumbling an apology when Damara gently placed her hand on Vriska’s shoulder. Opening her eyes, she could see the sad look that was etched into Damara’s features. “Being alone bad,” She began, squeezing her shoulder. “I understand what it feels to have heart broken. It not nice.”   
  
Oh, that was right. Vriska remembered hearing about how the whole mess had started in the first place, with Tavros’s dancestor (she couldn’t be bothered to remember his name) cheating on her, and on top of what she knew Meenah did… She sucked on her teeth, and didn’t push Damara away. “Yeah, I guess you would.” She finally agreed.   
  
“Come home with me.” Vriska raised an eyebrow at her, and opened her mouth to protest until Damara shook her head firmly. “No pailing. Like said, being alone bad.” She prodded Vriska’s chest, giving her a knowing look. “Come home with me. Watch anime and talk to Porrim. She help.”   
  
Taking a deep, slow breath, Vriska mulled it over a little before nodding slowly. “Alright, sure. Why the hell not.” There was no way it could get worse, she decided, and hugged her jacket again. “Lead on.”   
  
Turning, Damara started walking at a slow and deliberate pace, hands clasped gently behind her back as Vriska trailed miserably behind her. A soft melody could be heard coming from Damara, although Vriska wasn’t sure if she was humming it or simply singing it really quietly. All that she knew was that it was soothing as they walked on into the endless abyss, fading away into the unknown.   
  
\-----   
  
She still felt like an outsider to the group despite living there for at least half a sweep and Porrim’s best efforts to include her in the group. A small sigh escaped her, glancing around Aranea’s-no,  _ her _ hive and sipping on some of the tea Damara had given her. This place, no matter how much Porrim tried to redecorate for her, still lacked something that really made it home.   
  
Her new hive, if she was still willing to call it that, was certainly not lacking in commodities. There was a whole room dedicated just to books of all shapes and sizes, which Vriska found a little intimidating being faced with a literal library not too far from her coon room. The furniture was nice and soft but unlived in, and despite the fact it was clear Aranea was used to living in comfort she didn’t seem to actually be home that often to use them. It was still leagues ahead of Vriska’s old hive at least.   
  
Speaking of Porrim, she mused to herself, where exactly was her moirail? She was running a little late for their usual lunch together.   
  
Vriska stared down at her reflection in the brown liquid and really thought about that word. Moirail. She knew what it meant, of course, but after seemingly all of her other relationships had fallen apart she had sincerely doubted that she could actually have a healthy relationship until Porrim rather suddenly offered to fill her diamonds quadrant.   
  
Trading one Maryam for another. Vriska snorted and took a sip of the tea, shaking her head slightly, wondering if the Serket and Maryam lineage was destined to intertwine together at every possible chance.    
  
Of course, pondering the nature of destiny and family names (if one could even say trolls had a sense of family) wasn’t something Vriska was interested in debating at this particular moment. Her mind was far too busy worrying over the fact that her red quadrant, seemingly abandoned and left to rot for good, was starting to act up again against her wishes and she had absolutely no idea how to handle the sudden inflow of emotions she had tried so hard to stamp out.    
  
Naturally, the fates had kicked her in the bulge and didn’t seem keen on stopping anytime soon, so she was stuck with the red feelings that wouldn’t go away.   
  
“Vriska? Calling Astronaut Vriska, requesting permission to land.” Blinking rapidly, she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment that Porrim had caught her spacing out so badly and she waved a hand airily, leaning back in her chair for the drinker to sit down at.    
  
With a dignified sniff Porrim took her seat and took the cup of steaming tea that she had clearly already prepared for herself. “I take it there’s a good reason why you were so out of it that a burglar could’ve waltzed in and taken everything not nailed down and you wouldn’t have noticed?” There was a teasing smile on her lips, raising a pierced eyebrow at her moirail.    
  
Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Vriska wondered how to broach the subject in a manner that would suit her the best. She took a breath, and instead of formulating any plan like she would have done in the past, just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I think I’m in red deep with Damara.”   
  
A long, uncomfortable silence filled the air and Vriska buried her face in her hands and groaned. “For the love of Gog what is wrong with me Porrim? Why did I have to fall for the one troll that would absolutely never in a million sweeps return the sentiment?” She barely acknowledged Porrim getting up and moving behind her to rub her shoulders gently. “Why couldn’t I have fallen for someone like… like I don’t know,  _ Meulin _ or something?”   
  
“Well I doubt Kurloz would be very happy if you did that.” Porrim chuckled a little, resting her chin on Vriska’s hair and gently running her fingers through the long black locks. “What makes you so sure that Damara would reject you?”   
  
Vriska leaned against Porrim, looking up at her over her glasses. She wrinkled her nose when Porrim adjusted them slightly. “You’re kidding, right? It’s  _ Damara _ , Porr. If there’s one person that would never open her red quadrant again it would be her.”   
  
“I seem to recall you swearing something rather similar.” Porrim pointed out, brushing Vriska’s bangs out of her face. “And yet here you are, proclaiming your undying love for her.” She laughed at the face Vriska pulled at her choice of words.    
  
“I am not declaring my undying love Porrim. I just happen to feel red for her. A lot.” She flipped her hair a little, smirking as it whipped into Porrim’s face a little. Completely done on purpose of course. “Oops, sorry about that.”   
  
“You bitch.” Porrim groused, pulling her moirail in for a tighter hug. “Honestly Vriska, just tell Damara. She either shoots you down or reciprocates. It’s hardly a difficult choice.”   
  
Vriska gave the older troll a slightly dirty look, folding her arms defensively. “That’s easy for you to say. How can I just walk up to Damara and go ‘Hey Damara, I feel red for you a lot and want to spend my afterlife with you’ like that?”   
  
Rolling her eyes, which was impressive considering the lack of pupils, Porrim pulled Vriska up and began dusting her down and sprucing her hair. “You’re going to say exactly those words to her.” Ignoring the younger one’s sputtering objections, she grabbed Vriska’s wrist and dragged her outside. “Come on you, we have a confession to give.”   
  
“ _ We?! _ ” Vriska shrieked indignantly, but reluctantly let herself get dragged along until they found Damara sitting on top of a chest, a lit blunt hanging between her lips. She gave a small wave and blew some smoke in the air as Porrim shunted Vriska over to Damara. Swallowing nervously, Vriska approached and tried her best not to cough as she took a deep inhale of kush. “U-uh, hey Damara. I uh… wanted to… tell you something…”   
  
Damara raised an inquisitive eyebrow but otherwise remained silent, nodding for Vriska to keep talking. It made her even more nervous, and she felt her cheeks heat up uncomfortably and she pushed her fingers together. “Well uh, it’s just…” Her throat closed up and she swallowed thickly, feeling her nerves reach a peak they haven’t reached since all the way back when she tried on that stupid tinkerbull dress for Tavros. “Dammit! I feel red for you hardcore!”   
  
Welp, that did it. Vriska felt like truly figuring out if the dead could die twice as she watched Damara, her heart beating slowly, one pump at a time, as the maroonblood took a long drag of her blunt and put it out on the chest. She blew a heavy trail of smoke into the air and shrugged her shoulders at Vriska, a small smile playing at her lips. “Me too.”   
  
Opening and closing her mouth, Vriska’s brain furiously began working to try and figure out and decode those two simple words that Damara had told her. She stared at the older woman, finally croaking out a disbelieving “what?” and feeling like her chest was going to explode.   
  
Standing up, Damara moved over to Vriska and rose one of her hands, stroking her cheek fondly. “I said, me too, spiderling. Red for you too stupid.” She leaned down and touched her forehead against Vriska’s softly.    
  
She was crying, there was no way around that. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she pulled Damara in tightly, burying her face against her neck. She wanted to say so many things in that instant but it just came out as a choked sob.   
  
Damara rocked slightly, humming that same melody that Vriska still had no idea where it came from. But in that instant, she found she didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a second chapter dedicated to Feferi's introduction and eventual joining of the triad. Thank you for everyone who reads this!


End file.
